Chaos Is A Virtue
by FindingHarley
Summary: Harleen Quinzel steals Bruce Wayne's heart but could he be hiding something? How does The Joker feel about Bruce Wayne's new girlfriend? Rated T (For the time being) Jared Leto/Margot Robbie/Ben Affleck "I love this guy. He's so intense!"
1. chapter 1

Harleen laid quietly tangled between white satin bedsheets, her blonde hair grazing her chin every time she took a breath. She looked so peaceful her frame silhouetted by the morning sunshine. You could say Harleen was beautiful outside in but that would probably be misleading..

"Harleen?" Bruce brushed her hair out of her face.

"Mmm, Bruce?"

"Morning, angel." He stood over her watching her limbs stretch out across the bed.

He reached down to the coffee he'd made, handing it to her. "Just what i needed." She smiled, taking a sip.

He disappeared into the bathroom only returning minutes later looking even better than before. His black hair was slicked back giving his smart tux a smarter look, flashing a dazzling grin he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I have to be at the office, something about a virus making its way into the database, nothing we can't handle." He assured her as she sipped coffee slowly.

"Stay with me, Bruce?" She pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Harleen," He rubbed her chin "I'll be back around 6-ish."

She gave a sad smile before he walked off.

"Remember, dinner tonight." He said over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She chimed back.

Bruce made his way down the elevator, passing his receptionist on the way. "Good morning, Bruce."

He replied with a pleasant smile before making his way outside. His car was parked in an employee garage, it wasn't an expensive car, it had no special tires or upgrades, it was an average car you might see casually driving down an avenue or anywhere by those means.

He got into the car putting it into drive and proceeding to the ' _Batcave_ ' as he called it.

The batcave wasn't close, nor was it far. It was in a secure place covered with plenty of security and about a billion different passcodes, fingerprint scanners and face identification.

Bruce had a secret passageway to a faster route that lead to an elevator straight onto the bottom floor. Bruce got into his suit and headed straight for the main operating system looking like a stud.

He turned on the system and heard a woman's voice from the machine. "Hello Batman, good to see you again." He smiled to himself, for so many years the voice referred to him as Batman constantly with the same line every morning, he couldn't help but laugh. "Alfred, you there?"

"Master Bruce, good to see you've finally found a morning off."

Bruce groaned under his mask. "Harleen is a good woman.." Alfred sighed purposely into the microphone. "She doesn't know about about me, about this."

"Well that doesn't make it any better, does it, Master Bruce?" There was a long silence before he spoke again. "The news, sir."

Bruce turned on the Gotham City on the center monitor the black screen stretching into a video of a body hanging from a bridge. "Joker." I growled before the anchor started talking.

"The video taken this morning, shows what seems to be a tragically dismantled body hanging from Gotham bridge." He turned around heading for the bat mobile. "We just got word that the police found a joker card in the man's front pocket. The card says, _Don't get greedy Bats_ " Batman stopped and turned around to see a picture of the card, growling in response.

Speeding down gotham to the bridge all he could think about was Harleen. Clearly the Joker hinted that Bruce had everything and adding a beautiful blonde to the mix only added to his ever-growing ego. He couldn't help but acknowledge that Joker was jealous of his girlfriend but it frightened him.

He lifted his mask and dialled Harleens number hoping she was still home. She picked up the phone almost instantly. "Hey."

"Hey, Baby.. You're still home, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just seeing if you were okay." He could almost feel her smile on the other side of the phone.

"That's sweet.."

"Don't leave, okay. The Joker was on the news again today, someone hanging from the bridge. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh."

"I'm Just worried about you.. I love you." It rolled off his tongue like he'd been saying it for years, but in reality they'd only been together for 3 months.

"Love you too, Bruce." hesitating she said "Bye." before hanging up.

Bruce pulled my mask down over his face and got out of the car. Walking over to the group of cops He got a real look at the scene. A cop brought him to the bag that held the man's body. The body had been stabbed more than afew times then connected in a perfect _J_ across the mans chest. A news reporter a few yards away got a good view of his response.

The police man then gave him the joker playing card. Batman tore the card in half, turning away while the a crowd of people started shouting and the police officer yelled in his direction. "What is wrong with you!"

 **Hope you like this. Just to clarify this is just like a switchy thingy sorta story. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I might actually finish this one ahahahah. Love you guys.**


	2. chapter 2

**Just to forewarn, I have written this chapter three times and this was almost a month ago that these were written. Im so sorry to inform that i chose the first version and didn't post earlier. I've been feeling better about myself, these past few weeks have been rough. Happily I hope to get back into the swing of things. Lastly, I hope you all had a great Christmas. Hopefully there will be more and more to come.. Enjoy.**

Harleen opened the bathroom door wearing a wine red dress with a big slit down the back, the neck showing an immense amount of cleavage. The fabric clung to her skin defining every curve.

"I look fat, don't I?" She whined turning her body to the side sliding a hand down her flat stomach.

"What?" Bruce sat on the bed thoughtlessly fixing his tie. "You look great."

She sighed and turned back to the mirror. "I think I'm gonna go on a diet."

"Why?"

Harleen rolled her eyes in the mirror.

"Ready?" He asked checking his watch.

"No! I need a new dress." She pouted.

Bruce stood behind her snaking one hand around her waist and one hand resting on her chin. "You look beautiful." He stared at her in the mirror before kissing her cheek.

Harleen turned and rested her arms around his neck. "Thank you Bruce Wayne." He pulled her close into a passionate but gentle kiss. That was the thing about Bruce Wayne, he was gentle.

Some of her lipstick smudged on his lip but she didn't bother telling him, just so everyone knew he was hers. "Let's go." She winked at him before grabbing her purse and sliding on her heels.

"Are you sure about this place?"

"Yes." Bruce said. "It's very nice."

"But.. Doesn't it look a little.. Pricey?" Harleen looked around the entrance. There was two ponds on each side of the entrance hall. The ponds had Multiple different types of Koi with vines covering the walls dipping into the koi ponds.

"Price doesn't matter, my darling."

The table was in the very back of the restaurant i held eight seats. Bruce and Harleen sat sinking into the memory foam seat cushions. A man quickly walked over placing two napkins above the golden plates.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Wayne," he shook both their hands before placing two smaller plates on top of the gold ones. "What would you like to drink?"

"Champagne, Please." Harleen chimed.

"And you sir?" He asked carefully.

"I'll just have water." He smiled at the man before he ran off.

"I thought we said no alcohol." He turned to Harleen.

"You're the one talking and doing business, what am I supposed to do, sit here?" She turned away when she heard heels clicking down the hall.

"Bruce!"

"Lucius!" They shook hands over the table.

"Long time no see." He said sitting down across him.

Bruce forced a chuckle "You're quite the joker." He dipped his head in Harleen's direction and Lucius immediately got the hint. "You know me." He laughed.

"This is Tonya, my wife."

"Harleen, my girlfriend." Bruce said resting a hand on her thigh. Harleen shook hands with them "Nice to meet you."

The waiter came back setting down the champagne and waiter and proceeding to ask the Fox's what they would like to drink.

"Excuse me." Harleen said picking up her purse and heading towards the vacant balcony she'd been eyeing since they got there.

She stepped outside, the cold air consuming her entire body sending shivers down her spine. she took a deep breath relishing in the chilly November breeze.

Her peace was soon interrupted by a rich voice, she smiled gently when it met her ears. "Are you okay?"

She turned around lacing her fingers between Bruce's. "It's beautiful." Harleen said glancing up at the moon. She leant into him closing her eyes.

"C'mon Harleen, it's chilly out here." She took one more look at Gotham before heading back to the now full table.

Harleen watched as their guests made small talk, their conversations strictly about business.

After a long hour of what felt like torture, Bruce asked for the bill. The waitress came back with a black leather folder grabbing a few dirty plates. Harleen looked over Bruce's shoulder at the bill shuddering at the bill for only six. They all offered to split the bill but Bruce insisted on paying.

He slid a blue credit card into the folder and sent it away with the manager himself. He came back holding the card, handing it to Bruce, wishing him a farewell.

That was before the air filled with gunfire.


End file.
